


Mr Umbrella&Mr Donuts Speaking

by HathorAaru



Series: 点梗合集 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 小黑伞和甜甜圈眼中的麦雷，点梗第二篇。





	Mr Umbrella&Mr Donuts Speaking

Mr. Umbrella

作为一把平凡的雨伞（虽然对于雨伞来讲，改造前就高达一百四十五镑的身价也许算不上平凡），能被福尔摩斯先生握在手中是我的荣幸。 虽然被添上了不少部件使得重量大大增加、常常需要支撑福尔摩斯先生的体重、不时被小福尔摩斯先生偷去拆卸，我仍然对现在的生活非常满意。专人整烫服务使我拥有最完美的仪表，不必常常从事挡雨的本职工作使我的寿命大大延长，握住我的手永远是那么坚定有力——等等，我怎么觉得手柄处变得有点湿乎乎的？

Mr. Donuts

今天我又见到他们了，那把瘦长的黑伞和他裹在黑色三件套里的主人。 他们两个、夏洛克和华生医生是雷斯垂德探长办公室的常客。相比经常吵吵嚷嚷的夏洛克，另一位福尔摩斯先生显得礼貌多了。他不仅不会乱翻探长的办公桌寻找案件的资料，也不会偷走探长的警官证，还经常叫人为加班的探长送来外卖。黑伞先生曾经告诉我，茶水间那台新的咖啡机也是在他的授意下更换的。 看，他又在邀请探长去餐厅吃晚饭顺便交流夏洛克和医生的近况了，他可真是个好人。

**雷斯垂德探长心满意足地就着咖啡吃掉了最后一口甜甜圈，拍拍因为缺乏锻炼有些鼓起来的肚子披上风衣下楼。一辆黑车正在离苏格兰场不远的街角等他。**

 

Mr. Umbrella

不谦虚地说，我是最了解福尔摩斯先生的物品，因此也非常清楚他对苏格兰场那位优秀探长的企图。 每次进行晚餐邀请时，握着我的手掌就会变得有些潮湿。工作之余，福尔摩斯先生喜欢观看监视器作为放松，同时享用红茶和甜点。最近，探长出现在终端上的频率大大增加，甚至有超越小福尔摩斯先生的趋势。而且每周两次，皇家道尔顿的烫金骨瓷茶具和三层点心盘会被换成一个不起眼的咖啡杯和巧克力甜甜圈。另外，请允许我出言不逊——福尔摩斯先生总会吃着吃着就露出一脸傻笑。 作为晚餐的回礼，雷斯垂德探长邀请福尔摩斯先生去酒吧喝一杯。这就是为什么福尔摩斯先生穿着两件式西装没打领带坐在酒吧里这个如此超现实的情景会出现的原因。他还带着我，但转动的方式显得有些无所适从。幸好探长先生没有迟到太久，我已经看见了那头显眼的银发。 Oops. 福尔摩斯先生手指一个不恰当的转动使我“趔趄”了一下，不过探长似乎没有发现他的失态。苏格兰场的银狐先生看起来神采奕奕，衬衫与牛仔裤的组合令他看起来年轻了不少。

**福尔摩斯先生很快找回了理智，他轻咳一声起身为探长拉开座位并和他攀谈起来。两杯尊尼获加被端上桌，黑伞倚在角落。昏暗的灯光下很难分辨出两人的谈话内容，但可以肯定那和夏洛克没什么关系。从肢体语言上看，两个人都十分放松（政府先生可能仍有那么一点紧张），并享受着这一刻。**

 

Mr. Donuts

早上好啊!这里是早上出炉的第一盘甜甜圈之一，雷斯垂德探长挑选了六个不同口味的让店员装进了外卖纸盒里，虽然他知道那位咨询侦探可能一个都不会吃。现在，我正在贝克街221B的咖啡桌上，和一份卷宗挨在一起。 今天只有夏洛克一个人在家，我能感受到他锋利的目光落在微微敞开的纸盒上，随后不屑地哼了一声：“雷斯垂德你还没跟胖子在一起口味就被他同化了？” 探长的脸颊变得像我旁边那个甜甜圈的草莓巧克力涂层一样红：“你哥哥一点也不胖！” 好吧，很能说明问题不是吗？ 探长先生还在那里挠着头试图转变话题：“我不是——我没——夏洛克！别那么对着我笑！就、呃，看看这个案子。” 小福尔摩斯先生维持着他满脸褶子的假笑直到探长离开。

**夏洛克声称甜甜圈会让他感到恶心并拒绝食用，最终六个甜甜圈中最大的那个被贴上写有“麦克罗夫特”的字条并用于霉菌实验，其余五个被华生医生和哈德森太太作为餐后甜点吃掉了。**

 

Mr. Umbrella

今天又是福尔摩斯先生和雷斯垂德探长会面的日子，他们还在用餐的时候我就注意到有人衣服上带着水渍走进餐厅。这可不是什么好兆头，被淋湿意味着又要经历一次繁琐的保养。 当二人走出大门时雨还没有停，我只好叹息一声（就是伞面展开时那轻微的一声‘砰’），不太情愿地被撑开。 “我可以送你回家吗格里高利？听说你的车意外损坏了正在维修。” “不用麻烦了福尔——麦克罗夫特，我可以坐地铁。”探长有点局促地摆摆手：“不是那个意思——我是说，和你在一起很愉快，但是耽误你太多时间似乎不太好……” 福尔摩斯先生刚才紧紧抓着我的手放松了一点，在因为雨幕而模糊的霓虹灯下他的表情似乎也比平日柔和：“事实上，我还有要务想和你商讨。不过在此之前，可以请你先拿着我的伞吗？” “当然。”雷斯垂德先生接过了我，他的手就像看起来一样，温暖、干燥、柔软……他漂亮的褐色瞳孔突然扩大了一点点，因为福尔摩斯先生脱下右手的黑色小羊皮手套，把手覆在了探长握着我的竹节伞柄的左手上。探长先生没有躲开，而是向左移了一些确保福尔摩斯先生不会被淋湿。他们对视了一眼然后微笑起来，踏着被雨水浸湿的石砖向街角走去。 我得说，这一场雨淋得非常有价值。

-END-


End file.
